


A Late Night

by Bitter_Starfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Yaoi, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Starfish/pseuds/Bitter_Starfish
Summary: After an exhausting day Victor and Yuuri relax on the couch.





	

     Two slumping bodies accompanied slow, sluggish movements traveled through the door of the older man's apartment.  Each of them supporting the to continue walking until reaching the sofa.  Bliss was delivered as the faces made impact with the doughy cushions.

Yuuri nuzzled his head in Victor's neck, taking a deep breath of the new smells coming from the apartment he recently moved into.  With a chuckle, Victor carefully removed Yuuri's glasses and placed it down on the table.  "Want to watch a movie?" he asked in a soft voice.  With a yawn and snuggling closer to the older man, he nodded.

Within one hour of the movie, Yuuri was starting to get bored and didn't feel like sleeping just yet.  Luckily, an idea popped into his head.  Shifting up he pecked a kiss to his fiance.  He then moved on to the other parts of his face.  A few kisses on his cheeks, one on his forehead, and some painfully soft on his jaw.  He placed one last torturous kiss on his ear and whispered, the air sneaking into the shell of his ear sent chills through his spine.  "Let me change into something more...comfortable."  A subtle smirk was seen on the younger man's face as he slowly sat up and walked off into the shared bedroom.

Victor was shocked and immediately turned on.  It's been a while since Yuuri brought out his sexy side due to their ice skating activities getting in the way. He was excited about what Yuuri was going to change into.  Maybe he was wearing a sexy outfit?  Something with lace, maybe frills?  Something showing off his delicious curves?  Or something presented in two pieces? Just looking at his bare skin made Victor go while.  Bare skin... Maybe he would make a grand entrance with nothing on?

Being lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the figure on top of him straddling him.  Victor looked up and down.  A normal t-shirt and sweatpants.  God, he was so cute.  Yuuri pouted. "Was this not what you were expecting?"  Victor panicked, realizing his face must have looked very insensitive.  Yuuri leaned down and cupped his lover's face, giving it a quick peck.  He sat up again, lifting his shirt up to his collar bone, revealing the _laciest,_ _sexiest teddy_ Victor has ever seen.

He could just feel the blood rushing out to his nose just from imagining what they were going to do tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAy. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so excuse my many mistakes and awkward writing. thiswasprobablyabadideadoingthisat2am
> 
> I was curious about how fanfictions are birthed and created this bucket of lard. Constructive criticism and comments will be greatly appreciated. THANKS.


End file.
